


Most Fair and Lovely

by GirlEntropy



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlEntropy/pseuds/GirlEntropy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint brave the weather, and the crowds in search of a Christmas tree. (Feelstide prompt #37)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Fair and Lovely

They couldn't agree on where to put the nutcracker or how to hang the wreath, but they agreed that the tree had to be real. Phil grew up with real trees. The only tree Clint ever remembered was plastic, falling apart and decorated with paper chains. The differences in the way they remember Christmas was nothing short of depressing, and Phil felt kind of guilty for bringing it up. His holiday memories were filled with stories about everyone gathering at his house, eating big elaborate meals, singing carols and his Grandfather reading Twas the Night Before Christmas. Clint remembered the plastic ratty tree, the tin of gross butter cookies they had to share, and the Santa that brought presents who smelled like Wild Turkey. Phil vowed (silently of course, to avoid teasing) that their first Christmas together was going to change Clint's memories of the holiday.

 

"My god" Clint looked up from the newspaper, looking a bit surprised. "There's lots all over the city. Where do we even start?"

"We'll go see Mike on 56th. He's my tree guy. We'll get a good deal."

"You have a tree guy?"

 

The lot on 56th was teeming with people. From the looks of it, Clint was worried they had waiting too long to find a tree. The owner of the lot, Mike, stood happily near the center watching everyone with a grin.. He was wearing a headband with antlers on it, and a puffy black coat. He also didn't look like the kind of guy you wanted to steal a tree from. The biting cold, and threat of snow didn't seem to keep people inside. The hunt was on for that perfect Christmas tree. A beat up black boom box sat on some milk crates, the tinny speakers blasting out Christmas songs. The old traditional ones, that made Phil think of home. There were kids running around, all high energy and screaming outside voices. They tried to hide in the trees in hopes of scaring each other, not caring about getting themselves covered in sap. Small excited voices called across the lot to their parents that they found the perfect tree.

Somehow in the seriousness of the search the pair got separated. Phil would find Clint standing in front of a tree, and stop long enough to very softly say. "Nope" or "We don't have the room." Each time he would pat Clint on the back, knowing the archer was pulling a face, or squinting his eyes. After an hour of gentle reminders, and a few serious pouts the two of them stood together in front of a tree. Their tree. It was a head taller than Clint, just full enough, and smelled incredible. Clint was beaming as Phil moved to stand a little closer. This was his find, after going around the lot three times. They were in the far back corner, near the temporary wood and wire fence. Everyone else seemed so far away, the music and laughter faded. The snow was falling a little harder, and had started to dust the needles of the tree. Their tree.

Phil placed a hand on the small of Clint's back, and leaned in to kiss his cheek. The feel of warm lips on his cold skin made Clint smile even wider. "It's perfect" Phil murmured into the younger man's ear. "Now where are we going to put it?"


End file.
